Serena (Grid Series)
Serena is the Violet Angel Force Ranger and Pink Galactic Pirate Ranger. Appearance Personality Physical Appearance Biography History Born on KO-35 after Lost Galaxy, Serena is the daughter of Zhane and Karone. She spends most of her life around the former rebels as they work on rebuilding their Homeworld. Her "Uncle" Andros also takes the time to teach her to control her telepathic abilities until her father can take over her training. She spends most of her life on the peaceful world, oblivious to the havoc going on at Earth and becomes known as the "Princess" of KO-35. Power Rangers: Angel Force After hearing about Thrax's attacks on Earth, Serena goes to Earth in order to help the Rangers to the best of her abilities. She is later chosen to become the Violet Ranger. During on of her first battle, she goes up against Prince Zodiark and manages to hold her own against him only to discover that he is her father's older brother. The discovery leaves her shocked as she tries to convince herself that Zodiark was only lying. Later on, she also battles Umbra and manages to defeat him single-handily with some difficulty, a task that the other Rangers can only do when together. She attempts to unmask him only to have him throw a fit of laughter before escaping. She develops a close, platonic relationship with Eric and is the one to help him accept his bisexuality, while also admitting that she too is bisexual. During the final battles of Angel Force, she plays a big role in the destruction of Luther as she supplies the Cosmic Ultra Zord with enough power to overwhelm the Dark Lord. In the battle against Thrax, she manages to survive the fight relatively unharmed, unlike many of her companions. At the hospital, she is seen giving care to Eric, while worrying about the fate of Tommy. With peace returned to Earth, she later receives a mysterious farewell message from Zodiark, vowing his eventual return. The Peaceful two Years During the peaceful era, Serena briefly returns to KO-35 on a supply run when she mentions the mysterious letter from Zodiark to her parents. They are unsure what it means, but will stay on watch. She eventually returns to Earth and resumes living with the other Rangers, while attempting to uncover what Zodiark is planning. It is during this time that KO-35 is taken over by Zodiark, forcing Serena to flee back to Earth for safety. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates After returning to Earth, Serena is the first to join Landon in their defiance of Zodiark's empire. She becomes the Pink Ranger and does everything in her power to help her friends in this act of rebellion. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Angel Force *'Crystal Morpher' *'Twilight Ray' *'Divine Wand' Galactic Pirates *'Pirate Morpher' *'Pirate Cutlass' *'Pirate Pistol' Abilities Angel Force *'Psychic Boost' - Like the other Rangers, her genetic powers are amplified which is her telekentic powers. They are expanded greatly so she could live massive objects, withhold powerful attacks, and temporarily grant herself flight. *'Job Class Form - '''Serena's Job Class Change involves her transforming into a Sage. In this form, her "mystical" talents are amplified to knew levels and she uses this with her swift-attacker battle style to do more damage to her foes. Galactic Pirates *Serena is able to transform into various Rangers with use of the Ranger Keys, namely Pink Rangers. Powers Angel Force *'Violet Ranger Star Manipulation''' - As the Violet Ranger, she is granted the elemental ability of the stars. She uses it with her Divine Wand to use Starlight Divine Kiss that involves her spinning around, creating stars that she uses to rush her enemies Galactic Pirates *'Final Wave '- Using either her Pirate Cutlass or Pirate Pistol with a Ranger Key, she can perfrom a destructive attack. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Violet Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates Category:Aliens Category:Heroines Category:Purple Ranger Category:Bisexual Rangers